


Ceasefire

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: CLAMP - Works, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment of clear sight changes the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceasefire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on July 29th 2005 for the "Temporary Cease-Fire" Challenge at the Togakushi Shrine Comm.

The sheer power of the spells being cast was threatening to snap all the bridge's supports.

 

Amid the dust and debris rising from the battle, two shadows darted back and forth attacking and defending.

 

_Now. Here it comes._ The figure in white dropped his guard.

 

A tingle. A split second feeling. An overwhelming sense of wrongness. And Subaru twisted his body violently to the right.

 

He landed with a thud on the asphalt road, his knees ached from the sharp impact. His left shoulder bleeding profusely, the blood quickly staining his entire arm red.

 

"What were you trying to do?" Subaru gasped.

 

The Sakurazukamori stared impassively at him, his left hand dripping with Subaru's blood. No leather glove to protect it from the slick stain now.

 

Subaru stood on unsteady legs. The green and white eyes stared at Seishirou.

 

"You.. you... were trying to make me kill you..." The statement trailed off into a question.

 

His eyes widened.

 

" _God_... You were trying to make me kill you..." Subaru kept saying the words as if by repeating them they would begin to make sense.

 

He realized he was hyperventilating.

 

"Why... why would you do something like that?"

 

He vaguely realized that he was also marching determinedly towards Seishirou.

 

Subaru's body jerked to a halt a mere arm's length from the older man.

 

"Hokuto... it all makes sense now.. why she'd choose to die... she cast a spell with her life... how could she.. how could... oh god.."

 

Strong hands were gripping his shoulders. He looked up into another pair of mismatched eyes.

 

"Breathe, Subaru-kun." The tone was infinitely gentle.

 

He choked. His eyes started to sting.

 

"You bastard... YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!"

 

Seishirou winced at the high volume of Subaru's accusation.

 

"You're bleeding. Let me take you to a hospital." He wound an arm around Subaru's shoulders, noting how pleasant it felt to have that warm weight against him.

 

_Just like old times._ Seishirou thought with a hint of wistfulness.

 

Subaru stopped walking in an abrupt movement and tangled a fist in Seishirou's coat. His expression was fierce as he gazed into Seishirou's eyes.

 

"I thought I made it clear at the beginning that it wasn't my wish to kill you."

 

Seishirou found no words to contest the challenge in those words. He remained silent.

 

"I..I..," the younger man hesitated, "I wanted you to kill _me_." He continued, unaware that he sounded like his sixteen years old self at that moment.

 

It was the first time Subaru had ever seen genuine surprise appear on Seishirou's face.

 

The arm tightened its grip on his shoulders and led him away from Rainbow Bridge.

 

"We'll discuss this later. I'll take you to a hospital first. The wound's deep."

 

"Whose fault is that?" The Sumeragi sounded as if he couldn't decide whether to sulk or tease.

 

Inwardly, the Sakurazukamori cursed his own stupidity and then cursed _Kamui_ for his habit of making ambiguous speeches.

 

"Remove the kekkai, Subaru-kun." Seishirou leaned a bit and placed a quick kiss on Subaru's temple.

 

Subaru shuddered delicately. "O..Okay."

 

The kekkai dissolved gently into thin air. The black night sky swallowed the undamaged bridge and then the two onmyouji from sight.

 

A pale hand disturbed the scene, it rippled the image into little waves and the dream disappeared from his view.

 

"Perhaps the future is not decided after all." A Yumemi murmured to himself. A small smile hidden in the corner of his mouth.

 

~ End ~


End file.
